Heroes Rising (Book 2)
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: It's been four months since my first adventure with legendary heroes, my fave cartoon stars! But now, a new threat rises when Count Dooku creates super soldiers that can mimic our powers! We need a new plan, and as old and new friends as well as foes surface, the battle lines will be drawn. *Multi-cartoon crossover* HIATUS! MAJOR REWRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Now, I know you all that read my Marvel story want me to keep going on it, and I will. But first, I want the start of this one to get rolling.**

**Now, here it is, the sequel! BTW, if you haven't read Cyber Chase, I suggest you read it so you don't get confused by this one. And the image on the bottom right is a Gwen base made by JoyKaiba on deviantart so please give her credit, since I only painted over it for the cover.**

**So, I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars: TCW, or any other cartoon shows featured in this story. I only own the plot and my OCs so please, pretty please, enjoy the sequel to my saga! :D**

Prologue

_Ventress forgot what space looked like. She doesn't remember when she crashed on that forsaken planet, nor how long she was there when her fighter crashed from hyperspace. _

_However, she found someone that was in the same situation as her. The alien bounty hunter named Sixsix. They met at chance. They met at fate. Just like their enemies did. They both planned to get off this rock of a planet just as soon as the hunter got what he was hired to retrieve._

_The Omnitrix._

_The most powerful weapon in his universe, not hers, which was just a hyperspace jump away. So, they teamed up to get it. However, everything didn't go exactly as planned . . . they both barely got out alive because of the strong team-up of the watch's user, Ben Tennyson, and his special friend, that Ventress could sense had strong and special potential._

_They were able to leave Earth thanks to Sixsix contacting an old hunter buddy of his, Sevenseven. As soon as they docked on a space port on a planet that was active 24/7, it also had enough space vehicles for Ventress to use to leave._

_She smirked at the two hunters and bid farewell. "But don't you worry about little old me. We'll meet again . . ." And so, she took her small _borrowed _ship and cruised out of there and was able to tinker with it to allow her to jump to hyperspace, back to Serenno._

"Apprentice."

She snapped out of her trance and found her master, Count Dooku, eyeing her curiously as to what was keeping her. "Uh – yes master?"

"I see that your mind wanders off back to the past, yet again."

"Forgive me, master. But the boy and that girl ruined my plans, ruined _me_! What I would give to watch them both suffer from almost killing me in that blasted warehouse! Argh!" She clenched her teeth and fists, her eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Not to worry, my dear. For soon, they will _all _learn the definition of suffering!" She smirked in response.

They walked down the halls as they looked out the see-through glass windows displaying the weapons in production.

Countless droids were producing them, every since the day Ventress returned with her fleet from their failed attempt to invade Coruscant since the heroes and the Jedi stopped the laser from firing on the planet. Even though it did hit the heroes ship, it wasn't enough to satisfy her insidious taste.

They both walked into the control room, where they monitored the progress. He pressed the monitors so the screen could show all the data his apprentice and her minions, the heroes enemies that she mind-controlled through the Force, collected during the entire scheme.

The screen showed every hero, from the fairies to the monks to the alien hero and his super-charged friend . . . the _Chosen One_ . . . but it also displayed clips on them using their various attacks and special moves.

It was all there, perfect for their new, secret weapon.

Or should I say, _weapons_.

"Sir, we have just assembled the prototypes," A battle droid that walked in announced.

"Very well. Take us to them."

"Yes, sir. Roger, roger."

When they made it down ground level, all the droids surrounded the new weapons, plugged in with wires as one battle droid processed the data into them. "Count, we have successfully implanted the intel in their systems."

"Turn them on."

"Roger, roger." The droid pressed the big, red starting button to activate them. Then, at once, all the plugs were tugged off their backs. Everyone stood back as the Siths smiled in awe as their robotic eyes all lit up.

They stood high and proud, as their sleek, silver bodies gleamed brightly in the rising sun's beams.

The Count walked toward them, proud and filled with fierce determination, as did Ventress.

"Excellent! Now, salute to your new Master!"

They all did, in unison, and their piercing blue light eyes popped out the most. Their sleek armored chests, their big bulging arms and legs, and their curved helmets made them all look very futuristic.

"Now, while the laser is still in production, we will test them out. However, without the proper DNA samples to help them forge their abilities, it will take some time before they are at their full capabilities. For now, we will test what they already have . . . in the field. Ventress, take them to our brand-new targets that need to be taught a lesson in where their true loyalties lie . . ."

She smirked snake-like. "As you wish, my master. But what of our minions?"

"We will lure them back when the time is right. Now, the Republic will quake in fear as they see where the line draws. And they, not even those children can protect their precious homes now."

"But what about the serum on Korriban?"

"I will take care of it."

"Very well. Super soldiers, MARCH!"

She nodded then called her new army to follow her to the hanger bay. For soon, everyone would suffer the wrath of the Separatists and the Sith.

And for what they have planned, it can't be good.

**Tada! What do you think?**

**Now, all my original favorites and followers, please continue to follow me and such on this sequel, pretty please! I would really appreciate it!**

**Now, leave me your reviews and guesses on what will happen next and who else will join our gang of heroes in this, and FAVE/FOLLOW me and this story, and Cyber Chase if you want to, and I will be back after I upload a new chapter for my Marvel fic. And if you want to check it out, then go right ahead.**

**Until then, bye guys! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**Hey guys!**

**Now, here we go, since I have no idea what to say.**

**I do NOT own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any other cartoon shows that will be featured. I only own the plot and my OCs.**

**So, please enjoy! **

Ch 1. Memories

"_They have made their decision."_

_I waited in anticipation. Anakin was pacing in front of me, his arms crossed behind his back, keeping me under his tall stature. Ahsoka was in the background, watching with her arms crossed as she leaned back on the wall. They were holograms that were projected from my communicator, a new feature that comes with it, in my shared bedroom._

_I still can't believe it's been a week from the day I just left everyone I cared enough to call my friends when it was time to get back home. _

"_Well? Do I have to go back and stay at the Temple?" He finally stopped pacing and turned back to me._

"_No." I sighed, relieved. I mean, I would have loved to stay at the legendary Jedi Temple, surrounded by the true masters of the Force, with Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan by my side. But, now that I'm back home, I need to concentrate on my school work and my family._

"_Since they know you have a family and a home to go to, they're making some changes. They want you to still come and visit us as much as you possibly can. We still want to test you and see how far you can go with your powers." I nodded._

"_Besides, I haven't been satisfied with teasing you enough yet," he joked._

"_Gee, thanks!" I sarcastically said. He chuckled at me before his blue holographic robotic hand cupped my cheek, turning me up to meet his eyes._

"_Don't worry, kid. We got your back. Always." I smiled and felt so at peace at this moment. Just silence. No words exchanged. Just me and him in this small state of mind and peace._

"_Always."_

_But unbeknownst to us, Ahsoka Tano was watching us closely, at to how much he looked at me with confidence and support. More than she thought he would give._

_She frowned a bit._

* * *

_Four months later . . ._

A paper ball briskly past my arm, scraping it barely. I knew who threw that. And honestly, I wanted to hit him upside the head.

I peaked over to see him, the school's bully, smirking. I wished I could use the Force on him!

However, I had no choice but to turn back and continued to copy down the instructions on the board for today's writing assignment. Just a regular, school day. But it's the same as it has been.

Boring. Pathetic. Awful!

_'Man! What would I give to get off this planet and go to Alfea, Bellwood, or even Coruscant. Anywhere in the multiverse is better than being in middle school in the same class as_ him._'_

Class is finally over and it's time to go home. Great. Not.

On my way to the bus, I passed the lovely view of nature itself. All the tall trees, valleys, and bushes of flowers – ones that immature middle schoolers like to mess with and pull off just to smash them. Ugh!

As I reached my bus, _he _came in my way and gave me a smug smile.

"Where are you going, dork?"

Being shy means I keep my mouth shut. But to also not say any bad words, especially to those who most deserve it.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" I glare at him and go another way. But he only followed me and then, just as I reached my bus, he shoved me. I yelped and fell down, with several eye witnesses. He laughed and mocked me. "Better watch where you walk, clumsy!"

Then, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it just did.

Mostly everyone around me was looking at me like I was different, a total opposite.

A freak.

Some were sneering, some were trying to bottle up their chuckles. But mostly everyone was laughing and jeering at me.

Well, almost everyone.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" A splotch of blonde hair made its way through the swarm around me and came tumbling in but not clumsy, rather gracefully. I smiled at her familiar face.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up, smiling that I wasn't hurt that bad. Then, she turned to stare down everyone away, dark and cold. Like '_You better stay away from her, or else you will regret it most __**definitely**__!_' And they did back off. She turned to the one in question and snarled at him.

"Brandon! Leave her alone!"

"Or what? You're gonna protect her? That's a mommy's job, and it looks like she's already a baby enough!" He barked, grinning devilishly.

"You're a pig! A whelp! A – A – A CREEP!" She got some 'Oohs' in her favor. Brandon only glared, his ice blue eyes burning in hers and mine. She stuck her tongue out at him before she pushed me up the steps to our bus.

I dusted off the concrete off my khaki pants, part of my dumb uniform, along with my orange collared shirt and black school jacket. Me and her, Amber, sat beside one another on the full ride home, as it has been for the past few months. You see, Amber and I have been friends, real true friends since September, the same week after my adventure, when I changed completely.

She noticed how I always sat by myself at lunch, or in class, reading or drawing about my adventures, where some people liked, actually. Amber was one of them. Ever since then, we started hanging out and it turns out she likes sports, especially soccer. But she also likes art, including mine. She admired my drawing of me in my super hero form, aka Power Girl 2.0, the day we became friends.

Her stop was far away from mine, but even when we departed ways, we would always give each other thumbs up or winks, or even both.

But on our way to hers, she asked me this. "God, I don't get why you still put up with him when you can just tell a teacher, the principal, over even your parents."

It's true that I haven't. In fact, Brandon has been teasing me since the start of the school year and so far, it's gotten worse. But I manage to try and ignore him as best as I could. Thinking back on what I told Anakin and Ben about my problems here (and yes, I still talk with them on my communicator when no ones around), I hear their voices, telling me what to do and not do. And it usually works.

"Because that would only make him more ticked off. And he'll come back for more."

"Not if I can help it."

I smiled at her. "And that is why I like you so much."

"Hey, someone's got to watch your back." She thumped me in the arm and I only grinned and rolled my eyes. "By the way, your drawings are getting better by the day. Where do you get your inspiration from?"

Oh, if only she knew . . .

My sudden silence made her curious, but she let it slide, for now. I gave her a thumbs-up when she got off.

And she winked right back.

Life at home is still the same too, if you count tons of HW, dealing with family drama, and feeling worn out from working all day. But it all pays off in the end. Just by watching TV. And seeing my friends on the big screen. Even if I can't hang out with them as much as I used to, at least I can still see them doing what they do best.

Being awesome!

It was getting late and it was time to eat, then get ready for bed. At least today is Friday which means no more school and no more seeing that jerk Brandon again. Thank God!

Well, at least tonight I'll get a good night's sleep. Or so I thought.

* * *

_I was in a void, a black hole maybe, a huge hole between reality and the wildness that is my mind. All I could see was darkness and shadows, nothing good can come out of that. I swim through the clouds, trying to find my way around them, as an endless fog drifts through me, making a chill creep up me._

_But then, then I hear voices. They were faint, but I could hear them. I swam more, trying to get closer. And when I did, I stumbled upon a hall of mirrors. But my reflection wasn't in them._

_They were of my friends. My fave cartoon heroes of all time. But they were of their own pasts, before I met them, for the first time or once again. I looked into each one, when all at once, the memories came flooding into my sub-conscience. It felt horrible._

"_Mom! Dad! Why are you doing this to us?! What do you want from me?!" Bloom._

"_I'm done with the whole Xiaolin thing! From now on, you can find me on the Haylin side." Raimundo._

"_Grandpa Max!" Ben._

_I clutched my head, as their pasts made my mind scream in agony. The darkness, the hate and fear, the sadness and loss, it was unbearable._

"_The Dragon Flame! NO!"_

"_Raimundo really has betrayed us." Omi._

"_Grandpa! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_The murky, inky shadows leaked out from them all and gobbled me up. Its taints choked me and I clawed at my neck, trying to breathe. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. _

_But then, a quick flash broke through me. I snapped back, as did my neck and head._

_New, sudden moments played before my eyes._

_An army of sleek, silver robots._

_The team and I on the ground, weak and clearly beaten._

_Old and new foes rise up, glowing purple once again as they cackled, hovering over the same army._

_Planets screaming in terror and suffering as the same robots but also Separatist fleets attack, setting the lands to flames._

_Bloom turns bad._

_Omi turns bad._

_Ben and I get into a terrible fight, tears and all._

_As well as one with Ahsoka._

_Familiar faces; consisting of a ghost boy and a twelve year old bender coming to our side, as well as five magical girls._

_And lastly, Anakin, Ben and I facing off against three worthy foes._

_A general droid._

_A sneaky assassin._

_And an evil Sith Lord._

_Then, as I heard an ear-splitting scream, I realize it is mine and then all fades black._

"AHH!" I shot up as I screamed out.

I sweated, I breathed in shakily, and I could feel my heart beating like crazy. My sisters stirred in their sleep, but they were not woken. Thank God, again.

I continued to stay like that, with my head in my hands, trying to calm myself down. The moment I just had; that dream, it was more than a dream.

It was a blast from the past.

But there was also a vision.

A vision of what's yet to come.

But what were those robots attacking the galaxy? And was it on mine or somewhere else? And why were Ben and I fighting; let alone Ahsoka too? And the sudden sensation of evil and darkness felt all too familiar.

Something was coming. Something _bad, very bad_.

I try going back to sleep, but I stayed troubled for the rest of the night.

It's not over yet, not by a long shot.

**So, how was that?**

**I will edit this up, of course.**

**Please, pretty please, I'm not kidding, REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW me and this story. And I hate how you have people that fave and follow a story but then un-fave and un-follow later. I mean, seriously! That's happened to me before, as of late.**

**Also, Cyber Tales will now feature deleted/unknown scenes that I wanted to add in Cyber Chase but couldn't, coming soon!**

**So, until next time, bye guys! ;)**


End file.
